


Sick and Tired

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Exhaustion, Gen, Implied Relationships, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony’s tired of all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick and Tired

Tony Stark doesn't know how he survived before the shrapnel. Oh, he lived, blundering from one party to another extravaganza, showing off his ass in more ways than one. And then, the shrapnel. The desert. Finding out his weapons were being produced and sold to the highest bidder, not just used for U.S. and Allies, but to the enemy, too. That his own weapons nearly _killed_ him. 

There has to be a change, there must be, but what kind of change to make? The idea of revenge is first, and that's what Tony goes with, but revenge isn't everything. And Tony can feel his life changing. He knows there's a difference, and that difference is a catalyst. 

But he needs an anchor, more than just his workshop, his cars, his toys, his armor. More than the bots. The same anchor he's had all these years, if she'll just keep standing at his side. If he can convince her to just stay with him, because he needs someone who's good to keep him pointed in the right direction, because sometimes, with the things in his head, Tony just doesn't know. 

And he doesn't want to stand all alone any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any,  
>  _What I've felt, what I've known  
>  Sick and tired, I stand alone  
> Could you be there? 'Cause I'm the one who waits for you  
> Or are you unforgiven, too?_  
> "The Unforgiven II" by Metallica


End file.
